Krissy vs Inuyasha
by RedYugi
Summary: Krissy and her brother, Christen, are from a family who are mercenaries. When their dad gets a job,they set out to kill Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Krissy vs. Inuyasha

Summary: Krissy and her brother, Christen, are from a family who are distantly related to Kikyou. After hearing what Inuyasha did to her 50 years ago, they set out to kill Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

This is actually my friend's, spottedstar, idea so check out her profile.

"Well at least I didn't lose my women to a half demon loser!" Christen retorted. "You little ignorant human. You and your sister need to learn respect for your superiors." Krissy wanted to avoid a fight with Koga but her brother kept on talking. "You are our superior? That's got to be a laugh." Krissy covered his mouth before he could say any more. Koga advanced and took a swipe at Krissy. She dodged it and threw one of her daggers at him but hissed. "Koga leave the humans alone." Inuyasha roared as he rushed on to the scene. "Oh ya dog breath. What are you going to do about it?" An arrow just zoomed by and nearly hit him. "Leave them alone Koga." Shouted an angry Kagome. Koga glanced at Krissy and Christen and snarled. "You got lucky." And with that, he ran off.

"Are you two okay?" Asked Kagome. "Yes we are fine." "I wonder why that loser was trying to kill you." Kagome shot Inuyasha a glanced and sat him. "Well Inuyasha is right. Do you know why he attacked you?" Krissy blushed when she said, "My brother has a big mouth so…" "I do not!" He shot back defensibly.

Remember this is my friend's idea so make sure to thank her.

Did you like it?

If you did review. Please don't flame as that does not help with story.


	2. Chapter 2

Krissy vs. Inuyasha

Summary: Krissy and her brother, Christen, are from a family who are distantly related to Kikyou. After hearing what Inuyasha did to her 50 years ago, they set out to kill Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

This is actually my friend's, spottedstar, idea so check out her profile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Krissy was still blushing as she put her hand over her brothers mouth once more. "What were you doing here in the fist place?" Inuyasha questioned. "Um...well..." Krissy couldn't think of anything. "Our father is a historian and wanted us to study this time. He sent us to our aunt's house and told us he'd come and get us in a couple weeks." Krissy took a deep breath. It was a good thing her brother specialized in lying. She looked down at Christen. He was starting to twitch. "Uh oh. You're over exhausted aren't you?" Christen sat down. They had traveled for a complete 24 hours and it was really taking its toll. "Is it ok if we travel with you guys for a few days?" As if on cue, Christen fell on the ground asleep. "I guess so." Kagome answered. "Thanks, we're most grateful." Krissy bent over and picked Christen up. As they began to walk, Krissy watched Inuyasha. Every aspect was searched; she was trying to find a weak point. 'I can't see anything...and normally, I see every weak point available. Well this sucks!' She thought to herself. "Looks like we do this the old fashion way." He brother whispered to her. She gave an almost motionless nod. 'That might mean having to wait though...and father will step in...and father won't be pleased if he has to finish it. Krissy began to think up plans and attack patterns. She knew she had to get the job done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So anyway, this chapter is completely spotted star's chapter with the fact I fixed the errors.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Krissy vs. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Inuyasha.

This is actually my friend's, spottedstar, idea so check out her profile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Krissy saw two warriors fighting in a clearing. One was dressed in white armor and the other was dressed in black armor. Their swords were Blood Red and Dark Blue. (White has red, black has blue) The black armored warrior threw his sword at the white warrior. He deflected the sword but didn't see the fist that came crashing into his face. The white warrior fell from the blow and the black warrior picked up his own sword. The fatal blow was struck. Krissy then heard a voice, "The red sword is yours. Vanquish this evil and save the land."

Krissy woke up sweating. That was a weird dream, she thought. Krissy looked around. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sleeping. Inuyasha was staring at her from his tree. She didn't see her brother anywhere though. Krissy walked over to Inuyasha's tree. "Inuyasha, do you know where my brother is?" Inuyasha grunted and pointed east. "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxx

Krissy found her brother in a clearing that looked oddly familiar. She ran over to Christen and asked if he was all right. "Yes I am fine. Just stop shaking me!" Krissy didn't notice that she was shaking him. "Sis, why is there a sword over there? I tried to pull it out but I couldn't." She looked over to where he pointed and saw the Blood Red sword from her dream. The words came rushing back to her. "Don't worry. I can probably get it out." Krissy went over to the sword. She pulled on it and...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wait til next time to see if she will pull the sword out.

Please review. It will make me update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Krissy Vs. Inuyasha**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. My friend **spottedstar** owns Krissy, Christen, and their father.

Again my friend **spottedstar** asked me to write this. Checks out her profile… except the part when she calls me a "stalker". How ever she thought that crap up is beyond me. Maybe it is because she is very stupid.

Ch 4

_She pulled on it and..._

…and pulled it out, falling flat on her but. Christen started to laugh but stopped when Krissy glared at him. She lifted the sword and found it surprisingly light for a sword. Krissy and Christen looked at the place where it once was. "Do you two do your job yet?" Krissy and Christen whirled around and saw their dad, Konsona. "Father, what are you doing here?" Their father chuckled. "I was making sure you got the job done." Krissy shook her head. "We haven't killed Inuyasha yet." Konsona stared at them. "Why haven't you killed him yet?" Krissy couldn't really reply but Christen, with his quick tongue, said, "We haven't seen any weaknesses yet. We're still scouting."

xxxxxxxx

Kagome and company followed Inuyasha through the trees when Inuyasha stopped and motioned for them to get closer. "Do you two do your job yet?" Krissy and her brother were talking to an older man in his late 30s. Krissy was holding a blue sword. Kagome and co. heard all the discussion and gasped as they heard Inuyasha and kill in the same sentence.

* * *

Ok so it isn't my best chapter but I think I did good, don't you? 

Review if you want me to write faster, along with any ideas for this story.

Click "review" now.

Bye


End file.
